Various types of control units, such as transmission control units (TCU) or engine control units (ECU), which are stand-alone units, have connectors that are used to connect the TCU or ECU to other devices. In systems having a connector which is sealed when not mated to a corresponding electrical connector or harness plug, the pins are required to be sealed when the mating harness plug is not connected. Some designs use a purchased connector from a supplier, and the sealant is dispensed against the plastic connector surface to seal the pins.
With some of these sealed connector designs, the stand-alone unit requires a small aperture in a heat sink or a cover, which is used to avoid a build-up of internal air pressure. A build-up of air pressure may damage the perimeter seal during the assembly process. The small aperture then must be sealed with another component such as a ball bearing or adhesive label.
Traditionally, single insertion press fit pins are only used in unsealed applications, because these types of pins are difficult to seal.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a sealed connector which uses single insertion press-fit pins, where the connector is sealed even when not connected to a corresponding connector or harness plug.